The reason I am who I am Robyn Blackmore's Story
by GrellSutcliffFanatic
Summary: Okay this a fanfic about my oc Robyn Blackmore and how she turned over to the side of the demon.
1. Chapter 1

The raven haired half reaper gave a devilish grin as the full reaper she had been fighting with to gain access into the Dispatch finally fell to the ground from his injuries. The young reaper whimpered in pain as he hit the ground, just about able to brace his weight on his hands as to hit his head on the way down. Finding it amusing how the reaper looked so weak as his arms buckled to hold himself up, blood dripping from his mouth, Robyn gave a sadistic chuckle before wiping some blood from her own lip.  
"Shinigami..." She chuckled, wiping the blood of her pair or knives she had stolen from the Dispatch when she had first left there. "Such weaklings..." The pscycotic half demon taunted, giving a flick of her hand. "Lucky for me i'm only half of your blood...thankfully I have the dominant demon half on the other side, eh Knoxie~?" The blond reaper glared up at her, a look of hatred on his features. To think, this demented girl used to be one of them, working at the Dispatch just like any other reaper, but somehow, something snapped in her and she suddenly turned against them, deciding to go onto the side of the demon. Seeing Ronald glare up at her, the raven haired psycho gave a roll of her eyes, smirking.  
"Well then..." She announced, stepping over the blonde to get down the hallway. "I shall be going now, Knoxie.." Before making her way down the hallway, she turned back to Ronald and winked at him, puckering her lips. "But it has been fun..." With that, she turned and ran down the corridors, sending her usual demented laugh echoing down the halls.  
Robyn managed to keep herself hidden from sight as she made her way down the halls, ducking in the shadows behind walls if any reapers appeared in the hallway. She saw her dark green cape as advantage since it has a huge hood, perfect for hiding her face in it's shadow. Lucky for the psychopathic half reaper, there weren't many people around the Dispatch at this time, they were all out on reapings, so it was a pretty easy job for her to sneak her way to her old office to pick up a few things she left behind. Even though the she came here was to fetch some information for her boss, Harrison, she still saw this as an opportune time, to make a quick stop there too.  
As she arrived at her old office, she quickly took a look around too see if the coast was clear before pulling out one of her knives from the holster around her waist and used it to pick the lock on the door. After a few seconds of waiting, she finally heard the click of the latch and turned the handle, opening the door. At seeing the the door open, she gave a satisfied smirk and slipped into the room, closing the door behind her. Pulling her hood off her face, Blackmore turned around to look at the old room she used to call her office and almost instantly felt a shiver of disgust as the memories of her torturous reaper days came back to her. Unsurprisingly, the room had been left as it was, most probably because Spears kept the room locked ever since she left just incase someone found it. Just like before she left, the walls were covered in writing, all words of hateful and vicous meaning aimed at the Dispatch and everyone who worked in it. The most common sentence on the walls was 'Shinigami scum', but the word 'Rebellion' seemed to be frequently used aswell. She remembered writing all those words on the walls as the months went by, signalling her drift toward the side of the demon...  
_The completely furious and hurt raven girl stormed into her office, slamming the door hard behind her before slumping into her chair with a scream of anger. Not long after that she felt tears forming in her eyes, resting her head on her folded arms that lay on the desk, she started to sob, tears running down her cheeks and onto the desk. _  
_"I tried my best! I really did!" She sniveled, looking from the desk and wiping her eyes. "But thats not good enough either!" The raven haired girl snarled and got to her feet, strolling around the room in frustration, a slight look of insanity appearing on her features. She gave a nother growl in temper and grabbed a knife, tossing at a picture of William T Spears on the wall. "What do you expect me to do?!" She exclaimed, glaring at the photo. Realizing that she was yelling at a photo, Robyn gave an aggravated groan and ran a hand through her long black hair. At that moment, looked around and stared at the blank walls with sigh before an idea popped into her head, making her grin fiendishly. She grabbed a pot of green paint she had bought to paint the walls with dipping her finger inside the liquid to begin writing things on the wall. The first sentence that popped into her head was the one she wrote first. And that sentence was 'No more little reaper Blackmore'..._


	2. Chapter 2

Blackmore stared at the walls for a little longer before finally turning away, refusing to remind herself of the days when she actually cried. She didn't need to cry anymore, nor was she allowed to according to Harrison. The raven half demon circled around, bringing a file to her attention. She knew exactly what the file was, how could she not? She has filled the file herself and kept it hidden from everyone, especially Spears. As she slumped down in her old desk chair, she rested her arms down on the desk, staring down at the file with the word 'Letters' written on the front of it, a red heart drawn next to it. Giving a small sigh, she lifted up hand up to open the file looking at its contents. Just as she had left it, the file was full of letters. Letters from a certain demon who up until a decade ago, held her heart in his hands. But he didn't at first, no Blackmore used to despise him, think of him as an annoying stalker who would not give her a minutes peace to do her job...  
_As Robyn strolled her way down the alleys of London, looking for a demon who had been stealing a large ammount of souls by the name of 'Harrison', she was caught offguard by the sound of someone chuckling to theirself. The black haired reaper looked around, searching for the source of the chuckling when a man with golden blonde hair and dark red eyes appeared from the shadows, a charming grin on his lips. _  
_"Robyn Blackmore I presume...?" He asked in a slightly flirtacious tone, a strong german accent appearing in his voice. Seeming unimpressed by him, Robyn nodded, folding her arms._  
_"Harrison, I am guessing?" He nodded with a kind smile._  
_"Indeed you are, my lady..." He answered before carrying out a short bow. "James Harrison...Demon butler of the Crawly family at this current date..." He added before standing upright and moving a few steps forward to take hold of her hand and kiss it. "I must say for once it is an honour to meet a reaper, considering she is such an attractive one at that..." Now that caught the raven haired reaper's attention. Never had she been adressed so politely before, and she rather like it. Feeling a blush form on her cheeks, she quickly swiped her hand away and cleared her throat._  
_"Nevermind the sweet talk, demon..." She snapped, holding her kissed hand in the other. "I haven't come here for you to flirt...I came here to retrieve the souls you stole from the Dispatch..." The german demon gave a light chuckle and smirked._  
_"I do apoligise if I came over too abrupt..." He said in an apoligetic tone. "But I must correct you on that, it is not I who has been taking the souls...A demon butler is only interested in one soul as you know, the soul of his master. So any others souls present are meaningless to him..." Robyn gave a knowing nod and rolled her eyes._  
_"Yes, I do know of that fact..." She grumbled, folding her arms again. "I must admit...demon butlers do seem a lot less pathetic than the ones who just chase after dozens of souls each day..." She added with a slight shrug._  
_"I will take that as a compliment..." Harrison said with another kind smile. "Now then...I have one question for you, my dear..." Robyn gave a nod, telling him he could ask the question. "Why is it that I sense demon blood in you? But yet, you are a reaper?"_  
_"I am half demon..." She explained with a grumble, seeing the question as an annoying one and rather frustrating to answer. "My father is a demon...Mother is a reaper...simple as that..."_  
_"Oh I see..." The demon said, a finger tapping on his chin. "So that is why...how interesting~"_  
_"Yes..." She groaned, turning away. "Very interesting...almost as interesting as this conversation..." She added sarcastically. _  
_"Leaving so soon...?" The demon asked in a slightly dissapointed tone as he took a few steps to follow her. "I thought we could get to know each other more...?" Robyn carried on walking, ignoring the fact he was following her as she walked down the alleys and flicking a hand back as if to dismiss him._  
_"I regret having to go back to that rat hole...But I have no business here if you haven't been taking souls..."_  
_"Rat hole?" He smirked. "Am I getting the impression you dislike the Dispatch?"_  
_"Correct..." She growled, turning back to him with a slight frown. "I am not respected there like full reapers are...and its none of your business anyway!" She growled, realising what she said, making the demon butler grin. Noticing the grin on his face, Robyn glared at him._  
_"What are you smirking at?" She snapped. Harrison shook his head with chuckle._  
_"Nothing in particular, Miss Blackmore..." He replied. "I have realised something..."_  
_"What?" The half reaper questioned._  
_"You do not belong in that Dispatch..." He replied with another rather intelligent smirk."You would be more settled in a different place..." She raised an eyebrow at that comment._  
_"Like where? The demon realm?"_  
_"Exactly..."_  
_"Oh no you don't!" The raven haired girl exclaimed, storming off to get away from him. "You are not convincing me to go to the demon side...I am not filthy demon!"_  
_"I am afraid I must correct you on that, my lady.." He chuckled, following her. "You are indeed part demon..." He added before catching hold of her arm and backing her into one of the brick walls of the buildings she walked by. Robyn gave a little squeak and she backed into the wall, a look of alarm showing on her face, while the demon looked at her with a slightly seductive smile. "But I wouldn't exactly call that filthy...I wouldn't call any part of you filthy..." Blackmore gulped, feeling her cheeks flush again and began to wriggle her arms to get free, doing her best to attempt to ignore his words._  
_"I am not letting you-"_  
_"If anything..." He interrupted. "I would call that part of you intruiging...and I would love to see it escape...you would be a even more attractive than you are now..." As she felt her cheeks flush even more, by this time she knew enough was enough. _  
_"Alright thats it!" She growled, yanking her arms free and walking away from him. "I'm leaving!" Harrison chuckled as the raven haired girl walked off before saying.._  
_"See you soon, my lady"_


End file.
